Going Too Far
by Bn541
Summary: Josh gets hurt...badly.  Skye helps nurse him back to health so he can follow through on his deal with the Sixers.  Post "Proof".  Featuring Josh and Skye, their interactions with the Sixers, and Josh's family struggles.  Mostly Josh/Skye,  Josh/family
1. Chapter 1  The Break In

**Going Too Far**

This story begins with Josh in 'Proof' and goes from there. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author does not own the creative rights to the characters featured in this story.

* * *

><p>He cringed as the glass broke. It was loud, and he couldn't afford to get caught.<p>

He waited a beat to see if anyone would come at the sound of the crash, but all he heard was the sound of his own heartbeat. It beat through his chest, loud in his ears. His palms were sweaty and his face flushed.

He normally didn't think of himself as a troublemaker. Sure, in life he viewed certain rules as…suggestions, but his dad was a cop, he knew right from wrong. At least he though he did. What he was currently doing definitely bordered closer to wrong than it did right. Not much could get him to steal from his own mother, but if there was any chance the Sixers could get Kara to Terra Nova, he had to try. His mother could live without some meds.

He walked up to the case that held the medicine and tried the scanner card. It didn't work.

He tried again.

And again.

Nothing.

"Dammit," he said punching the cabinet.

He didn't know what to do. He had counted on that scanner card. He paced for a few seconds before looking down at the sonic pistol in his hand. He had never shot one before, but he'd seen his Dad do it plenty of times. Right now, it seemed like his only option. He stood close and lined up his shot.

'Here goes nothing,' he thought to himself.

But it wasn't nothing.

It was the loudest crash he had ever heard. He flew back into the wall with such force, that the wind was knocked out of him. He instinctively tried to cry out in pain, but there was no breath in his lungs. He choked on the lack of breath. He shut his eyes and everything was white. White pain, searing hot. His chest burned and his sides already throbbed deep inside.

As he began to catch his breath, his mind began to sharpen (as did the pain). He knew that crash was loud. Someone must've heard him. If he was going to act, he needed to do it fast.

He tried to push himself up, only to be met with the worst pain he had ever felt. He let out a deep, guttural moan as he slid back to the ground.

'Come on Josh,' he said to himself. He knew he needed to get the meds and get out of there. Right now.

He gritted his teeth as he forced himself up, suppressing the urge to curl up on the ground and black out.

He stumbled over to the cabinet, which looked as if it had taken as good a beating as he had. One door was bent, the other barely hanging onto one hinge. If the pistol had done this much damage to the metal of the cabinet, he could only imagine what it had done to him.

He grabbed the proper viles and dumped them into his bag.

Sweat dripped into his eyes. He couldn't tell if it was from the nerves or the pain, probably both. He took a breath, trying to calm himself. He slung the bag over his shoulder as best he could, and slipped out.

The walk (limp) home seemed never-ending. While the infirmary was only a ten minute walk away from their house, it took Josh nearly 25 minutes. His eyes were watery and the limbs that didn't feel like they were on fire felt as though they were filled with lead.

When he did finally make it back home, he slipped through the front door soundlessly and collapsed on his bed. He had never been in so much pain in his life.

He knew he was in a bad situation. He just hoped everything would be better in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like! Please read and review. Constructive criticism is encouraged. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2  The Morning After

**Chapter 2**

I hope you are liking the story! I know Chapter 1 stuck mostly to what happened in 'Proof'. Chapter 2 is where it starts to go beyond the episode. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Everything was not better in the morning.<p>

It had been a rough night, filled with little sleep. Every time he moved, Josh had been met with breath-stealing pain. When he woke from the few hours he managed to have, what was, the night before, sharp, hot pain, was now an ache the ran deep through his entire body. Even something as simple as taking a breath was arduous.

He tired to sit up. Big mistake. Tears wetted his eyes as pulses of agony shivered down his body. He tried again slower this time. Still painful, but better.

He lifted his shirt to assess the damage, and his eyes were not met with a pretty sight. Bruises covered his entire chest. Most of the area was red. In some spots, a deep purple surrounded by a mottled yellow was beginning to appear. He was sure he had broken a few ribs, if not more. On top of the bruising, he had several lacerations from being thrown back against the wall. It was bad.

He slowly got up and went over to the bag he had dropped on the floor last night. The meds were still there. He knew it wouldn't be long before someone in the lab would notice they were missing. He had to get them out of the house quickly.

He attempted to get dressed, a task made all the more difficult (and painful) by his injuries. Twenty minutes later, he emerged from his room.

"Well hello sleepyhead," his mother chirped in her warm tone. "We were beginning to think you might never come out of that room."

She was smiling. She must've not heard about the break-in yet.

He smiled as best he could at his mother and two sisters, who were at the counter eating breakfast.

"It is the weekend," he said. "Weekends are for sleeping late, right?"

Maddy rolled her eyes. Weekend were obviously for studying as far as she was concerned.

"Would you like a pancake Josh?" Zoe asked him.

"No thanks Z," he said, "I'm already late." He moved toward the door.

"Late for what?" his mother asked.

"I'm going to meet Skye," he said. "I promised I'd help her with…her garden," he said.

"Alright," his mother said with a curious smile. "Have fun! Be safe,"

"It's just a garden mom," he said walking out the door.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been a complete lie. He was going to Skye's...just not for gardening.<p>

She answered the door on the second knock.

"Hey Josh," she said ushering him inside. "How did everything go last night?" She looked concerned.

"Are we alone?" he asked through clenched teeth? The walk over had aggravated his injuries and he could feel himself beginning to sweat again.

"Yeah, everyone is out," she said referring to her roommates. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Last night didn't go completely according to plan," he said lifting his shirt, revealing his colorful injuries.

Skye let out a small gasp and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh Josh, what happened? Here sit down," she said as she helped him sit down on the couch. "Did you even get out with the meds?"

"Yeah," he said motioning to the back with one hand while holding his ribs with the other.

"Wow, you went through with it," Skye said softly, almost to herself. His (nearly) successful completion of the Sixers' task only confirmed the fact that Josh loved Kara and would do anything for her, a fact that stirred jealousy in Skye, through she tried to ignore it. "I have a first aid kit around here somewhere," she said. "Those injuries look a little above my level of expertise, but I should be able to help a little," she said moving toward the kitchen.

Josh squeezed his eyes shut and leaned back, trying to block out the pain as Skye looked around for the house.

Minutes later, he heard her return and soon felt a cool cloth on his forehead. It immediately soothed his burning skin, though it did little to quell the ripples of pain coursing through his body.

"You did quite a job on yourself," she said quietly, worry creasing her brow. "How did this even happen? Did someone shoot you with a sonic?"

"Not exactly," he said through heavy breaths. "I had to shoot the cabinet to get it open, and it threw me back into the wall."

"You used a sonic inside on a cabinet?" she asked incredulously. "You're lucky you didn't kill yourself."

She peeled up his shirt and began to go to work.

She dipped a cloth in a clear solution and pressed it against one of the deeper lacerations on his chest. He winced, sucking in air.

"Sorry," she said. "This stuff hurts like nothing else but it does the trick."

Sure enough, he felt the wound begin to close as the pain subsided.

She cleaned the rest of his cuts, bandaged his wounds, and set his ribs as best she could.

The mini x-ray in the kit show that, indeed, he had three broken ribs on his left side, and one on his right.

"This thing can only do so much," she explained, "I have no idea what damage you did as far as organs or internal bleeding. You'd have to see your mother for that."

"You and I both know that's not an option," he said.

"Right. Take these," she said handing him some pills, "they're not much, but they ought help a little."

"Thank you," he said locking eyes with her. She was his first friend here, and, as today showed, she had his back-a fact he did not take for granted. "Really, thank you."

"No problem," she said. "Get some rest. I've got a meeting, but I'll be back in about an hour. The others are out for the day so you'll be fine crashing here for the afternoon."

He nodded. The pains medication was already beginning to work and sleep seemed like a very good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think? I love Josh and Skye together. They have great chemistry! Next chapter they go to the Sixer camp together to deliver the meds. Let me know if you have suggestions! I hope you're enjoying!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 The Sixers

**Chapter 3**

"You ready for this?" Skye asked him.

Josh nodded, attempting to convince himself moreso than Skye that he was ready to face the Sixers.

"Alright, let's go," Skye said leading him to the hole in the gate they first used to go OTG.

They walked mostly in silence. It had been a long day.

Despite Skye's medicinal efforts, his body still ached in places he didn't know it could. The red bruises on his chest had turn a deep, angry shade of purple. Movement of any kind was challenging.

After waking up on Skye's couch, he'd returned home briefly to take a shower and clean himself up. He avoided his parents completely-his mother was a doctor and had the keen ability to sense whenever one of her children was in pain. If his parents found out about his injuries, they'd ask questions-and his dad had the ability to always get answers out of people. He refused to let himself be caught by his own father.

He had overheard them talking though:

"Well find them quickly," his mother had said. "We need that medicine if we're going to save her. Azimeth is the only treatment. Without it she'll die."

"I know," his father had replied. "I'll find those meds…and the person that took them."

"You always do," he'd heard his mother's warm voice say.

This had complicated things for Josh. When he first agreed to do this for the Sixers, he was completely sure of himself. He would do whatever it took to get Kara to Terra Nova. But after he'd heard his mother talk about a patient needing Azimeth to survive, he was less sure of his actions. He wasn't about to let someone die.

He had tried to figure out a way to make everyone happy, but she couldn't shake the bad feeling he had growing in the pit of his stomach. He hoped he wouldn't regret anything later.

"We're almost here, I think," Skye said. "That's if Boylan's map is correct," she muttered to herself looking down at the napkin he had scratched directions onto.

Sure enough, within minutes Sixers were descending from the air in every direction. Though he knew the Sixers lived in trees, their surprise greeting never failed to startle him.

"Hands where we can see them," one of the dirtier looking ones shouted at them. Josh and Skye obliged as they were patted down. "They're here," he heard one of them say into a comm. unit.

The Sixers led them up a series of ramps and pulleys, higher and higher into the trees, until finally, they reached Mira's lair. Their guides shoved Skye and Josh forward into the space. Josh grunted, trying to mask his pain as his sore ribs were jostled. Four Sixers remained inside the room while two stood guard outside.

"Welcome, thanks for coming," Mira said with a sick sweetness in her voice.

Josh was sweating. He was nervous. Josh looked at Skye. She looked anxious too.

"The medicine?" Mira said slowly. When Josh didn't immediately respond, he face darkened. "For your sake boy, I hope you have it."

One of the Sixers made a move for Josh's bag.

He dodged it, clutching tightly to his bag. "I have it, I have it," he said.

"Good," she said, back to her feigned sweetness. "Well?" She gave him a look. "Give it to me."

She waited for a beat, before giving a quick nod to her men. Two of them grabbed Josh, one went for his bag, and the other held Skye back.

"Wait! Wait!" Josh yelled as the men held his arms tightly behind his back. "How do I know you'll hold up your end of the bargain?"

Everything paused as Mira slowly walked toward Josh. "If you brought me what I asked, then you have nothing to worry about," she said, though her eyes said otherwise. The men tightened their grip on Josh and he gritted his teeth.

"The meds," Mira ordered to the men who had gotten Josh's bag. He fished inside and handed the tray to Mira. She carefully set it down and lifted the top. The Azimeth was there…nearly. Two viles were missing. Josh had taken them out to give to his mother for her patient.

"Josh," Mira said in a slow voice that made his skin crawl. "I count thirteen viles. If I'm not mistaken, there should be fifteen, right?"

Josh looked at the ground.

Mira gave the man with the bag a nod. He nodded back at the silent order, and then smacked Josh in the ribs with the butt of his gun.

The blow made direct impact with his already bruised ribs. Josh saw stars as he sunk to his knees. He couldn't breathe he was in so much pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath.

"Mira asked you a question," the Sixer that had hit him sneered in his ear.

The two Sixers holding Josh pulled him to his feet, sending another wave of agony through his body. He felt limp, and the two Sixer men had to work to hold him up.

"I brought you everything I could," Josh said, panting in pain.

"See, somehow I find that hard to believe," Mira said slowly, giving her soldier another nod. This time, the Sixer punched him across the face.

"Mira!" Skye screamed, struggling hard against the Sixer holding her back. "You're hurting him!"

"Shut it Skye," Mira said turning on her.

Blood dripped from Josh's nose. His eye would be black tomorrow.

Mira turned back to Josh. "Your mother runs that infirmary. You could've had access to every vile of Azimeth in that colony. I don't like when people hold out on me, Josh."

"People were going to die," he pleaded. "I needed to leave two viles with her, otherwise people would die," tears wetted his eyes. "Please, I brought you what I could."

"You'd better hope for your precious girlfriend's sake that no Sixers die because we didn't have enough Azimeth," she said crouching down to get on the same level as his crumpled form. "Bring them down," she ordered her men.

When they got down, Josh was panting. Blood was dripping down his face and oozing from beneath his shirt. The Sixers dumped them onto the Jungle floor and then zipped back up into the trees.

Skye looked up at the trees with disgust. "I hate them," she said, more to herself than anyone else.

She walked over to where Josh was sitting, semi-conscious.

"Dammit Josh," she said with a worried expression. This was bad.


	4. Chapter 4 The Jungle

**Hello friends! I hope you enjoy this quick chapter. More updates to come soon - I promise! As always, reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

><p>"We need to get out of here," Skye said, looking up at the trees into which the Sixers had just disappeared. Boy did she hate them. Skye hated feeling helpless, and somehow anytime she left the Sixer compound, that's how she felt.<p>

She looked over at Josh, who was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, panting. Blood dripped down his face and wet through his shirt.

"Josh, this is bad," she said, stating the obvious, anxiety marring her features.

"I'm okay," Josh said, unconvincingly.

"Do you think you can stand?" she asked him.

He nodded and began to sit up, an action that he immediately regretted. The Sixers beatings had agitated an already bad situation. His ribs throbbed with a frustrating agony, deep in his core. His bleeding, broken skin stung as the fabric of his shirt brushed against it. His brow was covered in sweat.

"Maybe with some help," he said through gritted teeth.

"Of course," said Skye, rushing over to him. She knelt on the ground and slung his arm around her shoulder. She tried to carefully pull him to his feet but the movement caused him to cry out in agony. He tried to brush it off, but there was not denying the truth-he was in bad shape.

Skye's brow furrowed. There was no way they were going to make it back to the colony before nightfall. Josh could barely stand, let alone walk the four clicks back to the colony.

She didn't know what to do. She had never spent the night alone outside the colony before-for obvious reasons. Even if they weren't in enemy or slasher territory, there was a jungle full of unknown traps and predators. There was a reason the citizens stuck to the colony.

Though the jungle was dangerous, Skye had excellent, instinctual survival skills. During training camp, shortly after her arrival to Terra Nova, she had been a standout-building fire and gathering food with a natural ease. It looked like those skills would be put to the test tonight.

They made it about a click and a half before the sun began to sink low in the sky. She decided on a small clearing in a dense piece of forest that would hopefully protect them. Her shoulders ached from having supported Josh's nearly unconscious figure the whole way.

She carefully helped him sit down against a tree. Another wince of pain escaped his lips as his ribs jostled.

"Just stay with me," Skype told Josh.

He nodded, his eyes mere slits.

"It's cold," said Josh, breathing heavily.

Skye's brow creased in worry. It was balmy and there was a slight breeze-however, the night was anything but cold. She took off her hoodie and slung it across his shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll have a fire soon enough," she said looking around for some wood.

It had been nearly an hour. Skye had managed to get a small fire going, and it was steadily building. She also set a few snares around their makeshift campsite. They wouldn't protect them against anything big, but hopefully they would at least alert the duo to any impending predators.

After setting up their makeshift campsite to her satisfaction, she turned to Josh, who was fading fast. His skin was pale against the dried blood that caked it.

"Geeze Josh, this is bad," she said.

He stirred at the sound of her voice.

"I'll be okay," he said weakly.

She quickly unbuttoned her long sleeve shirt and tore off a piece of it. She wetted it with some of the little water remaining in her canteen, and pressed it to one of the bigger open wounds on his face. He winced at the contact.

"Sorry," she said, knowing that wouldn't be the worst of it.

Next, she peeled up his shirt. There were bruises on top of bruises, all covered in blood.

Skye closed her eyes-she hated blood, especially when it was caked upon those she cared about.

She did her best to wipe down his sides, but any time she touched him, he gritted his teeth in agony. She did her best, tying the sleeves of her shirt around his torso in an attempt to set his fractured ribs, though his pain only seemed to increase.

It was going to be a long night.

**Let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5 The Next Day

Skye was relieved when the sun rose above the horizon. They had made it through the night - barely. Skye didn't sleep. Every time she was about to drift off another noise from the jungle would snap her back.

She looked over at her slumbering companion. Even in sleep his brow was creased in pain. The parts of his body that weren't covered in dried blood and dirt were pale. Despite the increasingly warm temperatures, he was shivering.

"Josh," she called softly.

His eyes fluttered open. He seemed groggy and confused.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, "Any better?"

He certainly didn't look better. He didn't even reply verbally, he just nodded his head.

"Listen Josh, by now half the colony will be out here looking for us," she said, knowing that when they didn't return his protective father and heroic commander would be looking for the missing teens. "We just need to make it close enough to the colony that we are in range of their sensors. I don't think it's that far, can you make it?" She asked pleading and encouraging her friend to rally the last bits of energy he had left.

Slowly, and as carefully as she could, she helped him into a sitting position. He didn't even cry out, but silent tears rolled down his cheeks and his fists were tightly balled.

Movement of any kind was more than painful. Every part of his body ached to the point that he couldn't sense where each limb was connected to another. Skye had to all but hoist him into a standing position, and walking was more of stumbling and her carrying him, but he focused on making it back.

He wasn't even thinking about the trouble he would be in if he made it through this, or the trouble he dragged Skye into. All he was focusing on was putting one foot in front of another, without passing out.

Skye's body was bearing all of Josh's weight, but because of the adrenaline, she hardly noticed.

They had made it nearly half a click she guessed. She just hope her navigational skills were correct, and they were close to the colony.

After another 20 minutes making their way through the jungle, Josh (and Skye) needed a break. She gave Josh the little remaining water left in the canteen. He slumped against a tree and shut his eyes, attempting to take even breaths.

She too laid down, attempting to catch her breath and unlock the joints that had tensed up carrying her companion.

What seemed like moments later, the sound of a rover could be heard. It seemed to be getting closer by the second.


	6. Chapter 6 Painful Journey

Skye's heart started beating faster as the noise got closer. At this point, a chance run-in with someone from the colony seemed like their only remaining hope.

"Help us!" Syke screamed as loud as she could, praying it was friend and not foe riding the approaching rover. "HELPPP!" Skye screamed her head off, hoping her wails could be heard to the driver over the roar of the engine.

A young soldier from the colony rode into view. Skye ran over, flagging him down.

"Help, I need your help," she said. "We need to move fast, he's really hurt."

Josh had been all but unconscious beneath the tree for the past hours. His eyes stayed closed as they attempted to move him into the sitting position, though deep moans of pain escaped his chapped lips.

He was dirty, caked with dried blood and bits of earth, which clung to his sweaty body.

"Josh," Skye said, attempting to rouse her friend. "Josh!" she said louder, rewarded by an eye flutter. "Help is here, okay? You just have to make it to the rover and then you'll be home before you know it."

"Help me," she said, directing the solider to the other side of her battered companion. "Keep his ribs as steady as you can. Ready? One, Two, Three."

The two heaved Josh up and began

Josh didn't even try to mask his screams. His body wasn't sure what state of consciousness it was in, only that there was pain. Dull constant pain now mixed with fiery sharp stabs of it, thanks to the movement.

"Skye," he moaned.

"I know Josh," she said. "Almost there, I promise."

In the rover, Josh curled his body into Skye's, clinging to her. His eyes were too heavy to open and his breathing was panicky and hoarse.

The rover set off, hurtling through the jungle.

Unfortunately for Josh's ribs, rovers were designed to maneuver jungles efficiently-not smoothly. The ride was bumpy, and Josh was grinding his teeth so hard his jaw hurt. Every bump sent another wave of firry stabs down his side, and shoots of deep sweltering pain. Sweat poured out of every pore of his body.

"Almost there, almost there," Skye soothed, rubbing the head that laid in her lap.

The soldier had alerted base to their imminent arrival, so a team was ready. Josh's mother stood ready at the front, though at first sight of her son she nearly passed out.

She ran to her unconscious boy, laying a hand against his sweltering forehead. She heard Skye talking and nurses buzzing around her, but for that moment, her world tuned out.

Then she snapped into doctor mode. She began shouting instructions to the nurses as they carefully loaded her son onto a gurney to be brought into the hospital

Silent tears slid down Skye's cheeks. She didn't even notice she was crying until they began falling onto her limps palms, which rested on her lap.

After Josh's mom and her team had met them at the gates, they'd sprung into action. There was so much happening, instructions being shouted, Josh being moved, medications flying, soliders running.

When they'd wheeled Josh in, Skye had followed as far as she was allowed, before sliding down the wall and collapsing onto the floor in the hallway outside. She had been seated there in an exhausted daze since.

The previous 30 hours began to catch up with her as the adrenaline wore off. Her body was sore and her soul ached. She couldn't put into words how she felt, even to herself.

She was emotionally confused and worried and sore. Happy to be back, but worried for her friend.


End file.
